From Me to You
by Arithion
Summary: A series of Poems with alternating PoV of Duo and Heero... A gallon of angst, a pinch of romance and a touch of deathly perfection
1. Me

Genre: Poetry

Pairings: 1x2 implied, Duo POV

Warnings: Angsty Angsty Angsty

**Me**

Do you know me, can you find me, have you seen my face? 

In this soul, this vile abyss, this lost and hopeless place? 

Have I been but want to love you from ever afar? 

Or have you noticed that my heart's immunity can scar? 

A smile affixed, a journey spent, a hope in that which is. 

A time I found not a solace, not even with your kiss. 

The blood I've spilt, the flesh I've rent, the hell in which I live. 

Nothing from which I am wrought, is that which I can give. 

And so I'd ask you if I thought a chance that you might care 

A little for the things we've had, for that which we might share. 

An angel's, face a devils heart, an empty soul to bare 

For nothing gained, is nothing lost; nothing was ever there. 

And so I bid you now farewell, adieu or what you will. 

And go now on my merry way, my soul thirsting to kill. 

The smile, the laugh, the jokers face, is all that you have known 

Inside the feelings numb and gone, were nothing that I've shown 

A thief I was, a thief I am, and ever I will be 

My heart, my soul and eyes are bare – and now you have seen me. 

~~**~~

There we go... that's me again hehe... what ya think?

~Arith


	2. You

Poem 

Sequel to Me 

Pairing: 1x2 implies, Heero POV 

You

I never have been good with words, never known what to say 

But just for you, because of you, I'll try this anyway 

I know that some may think that you're a devil in disguise 

But I see inside your soul; behind the mask that hides 

You told me once a soldier should not just accept pain 

And pushed passed all my training, to make me feel again 

A push, a shove, a twinkling laugh that barely reached your eyes 

You wormed your way past my defences, leaving me my pride 

A soldier born, a soldier bred; is all I thought to be 

With smiling eyes and patient heart you found the real me 

You dragged me out, made me laugh and taught me how to smile 

Made me forget my trainings purpose, every once a while 

I like the me you gave me, all the differences you wrought 

And refuse to believe all we've been through was for naught 

Your sparkling eyes, your merry laugh, the way you lose yourself 

The way you pull out all your cards just to please someone else 

A thief you were, a thief you are and ever you will be? 

You think you've stolen my soul - but I give it willingly 

~~**~~

Hope you liked it, slightly less dark than usual 

~Arith 


	3. Run

Author: Arithion 

Pairings: 1+2 implied 

Response to You… Duo PoV 

Warning: Angsty!!! (big surprise there) 

Run 

You say I talk too much, that I do not listen well 

And yet you pay enough attention; somehow you can tell 

Those eyes, those lips; that heart of stone was what they made you be 

I wanted but to break the shell, not for you to see me 

Where nothing is, and nothing was, where nothing more can be 

The pieces that you think are there, is what you want to see 

My eyes are cold, my heart empty, my soul corrupt and gone 

Nothing in me human, or that which I came from 

Things I touch, I curse them well, they become as I am 

Dead and wasted, cold and gone; please run whilst you can 

Nothing stops it, though I try to win this fight; beware 

Trust me not, for I cannot but hurt the ones who care

Death is who I am and it is who I'm meant to be 

There is no way you can pretend to know the real me 

Cut me, hurt me, tear me up – It will not change a thing 

Relief of life in all its forms is that which I can bring 

Take heed of all my warnings and run far far away 

Despite what I may want inside – I'll hurt you anyway

~~**~~

It's kind of strange… I wasn't really expecting to write sequels to the first one… but… it seems I am ;)

/snicker… it's leth… I swear!!!

~Arith


	4. No

Author: Arithion 

Pairings: 1+2 implied 

Response to Run… Heero PoV 

Warning: A bit angsty… Heero getting a little… frustrated? 

No 

You couldn't hurt me if you tried, of this I am now sure 

Stop trying to protect me, we have been through this before. 

For what you are and what I am, for that which we might be? 

Don't put those words into my mouth, I can decide for me. 

Deep inside I know you aren't a devil in disguise. 

And all I have to do to know is look into your eyes. 

That someone gave to me other reasons I should live 

Gave me things I never thought another man could give 

Although I saw his hurt inside I could not bring myself 

To reach out with, and touch him; to tell him how I felt 

That man was strong and somewhere I know that he still is 

I want him to know that there is nothing to forgive

Stop giving into weaknesses and stop running away 

What do I have to say and do to make you want to stay? 

How can I implore to you that what I feel is real? 

And how can I show you there is nothing left to steal? 

No I will not run away, and no I will not hide 

No longer will I keep these feelings hidden deep inside

~~**~~

Well... hmmm hehe

~Arith


End file.
